federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - March, 2398
This page chronicles posts #9081-9200 and spans the time of March 1st to March 31st of the year 2398. *FP - February, 2398 *FP - April, 2398 Earth Plots First Week VALENCIA ROSS and LUKE UNA are going to the next stage in their relationship. Making out, Luke gets so excited about it he comes into his pants, explaining he has the shits and has to leave in a hurry. LUKE gets home and is bawling to his father CATHASACH about how socially awkward he is and how he wishes he was more like his siblings so he would be with the girl he really likes. ABBOTT THAY is moping around in his room when ANNA-ALEENA THAY is there to offer to stay in his room with him. He refuses that and icecream, wishing to stay alone in the house. ZURI DORR and FARREN RON’IK have their study date learning more and more about each other before getting bored and opting to have dinner instead. Second Week ZURI DORR sees things progressing with Ferran and tells her father EBEN DORR about him, requesting the chance to date. Despite knowing that the boy is Napean, Eben agrees, wishing to meet him when things get more serious. DENORIAN THAY finally makes up his mind about Abbott’s punishment. Taking it to HEIDI THAY she feels it is excessive but agrees in the end it will be for his own safety. LUKE UNA decides to go back to VALENCIA ROSS and explain to her his odd behaviour. He tells her he gets too excited and that he really wishes he could be normal and is willing to push his boundaries for her. HEIDI THAY is worried for ABBOTT THAY after he has another night terror. Staying up with him, she finds out the only thing he cares for is her, but she hopes that changes when he goes to his new private school in London. ANNA-ALEENA THAY is annoyed she has to be the one to pick up her brother (because he always has to be with an adult) at his counselling session. Convincing ABBOTT to go to the mall, everything is fine until a confrontation with NRR’BT MADDIX. The boys face off after some insults but Abbott wins with his abilities. Worried about her old friend, ANNA seeks out NRR’BT, apologizing on her brothers behalf, as well as for her actions in the past. The Caitian agrees to hang out more but not to be friends just yet. ZURI and FERRAN RON’IK are on their third date and getting more and more acquainted. They decide to go back to his place and Zuri makes the aggressive decision to have sex with him - feeling empowered over the choice because of her potential status on his world. Third Week ANNA-ALEENA THAY is in ABBOTT THAY’s room cleaning up cat puke when she finds one of his weird books under his bed. Abbott catches her and they get into a confrontation. When she is about to leave, she collapses prompting Abbott to call for HEIDI THAY, worried that he hurt her by accident. BENJAMIN WOLFE sends a communication to ELLIANA DHAJA and KITAAN to invite the Dhow’s to his convocation/graduation formal. Kitaan is happy to come and Elli excited about dressing up! Fourth Week HEIDI THAY is happy to tell ABBOTT THAY that the incident with Anna wasn’t his fault. He is grateful for that, but then tells his mother about his plans to go to this institution in Australia to recuperate and get better for the safety of the family. Before ABBOTT is to leave his counsellor sets up a meeting between him and SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE. She asks him some questions about their relationship and his intentions, hoping that if she forgives him he can move on. Cardassia Plots First Week TOREL DAMAR now looks like a Terran and is trying to find a way to get back into the Damar residence. He goes to ZETERI DAMAR and AARIX DAMAR’s apartment to get the code for the back gate. Aarix is happy to see his brother and gives up the code provided no one learns of it. TOREL manages to get into the Damar house, sneaking up to SUNI DAMAR’s bedroom. She confesses to him that she is to be married to a Kazon man, and he convinces her to leave with him and she agrees. Second Week ARITA INDUS is finished her part of the movie, but still hanging out with YORKIN DAMAR. She visits him on set and the two decide to dance it up in the renowned Galleon Club. Heading out off Cardassian space, TOREL DAMAR and SUNI DAMAR are making their way to Vulcan to start a new life. Torel finally confesses his love for the girl, shocking Suni because of their unique relationship. Convinced this is the best thing, Suni and Torel have sex and she gets pregnant! ZETERI INDUS puts some things together and wonders if the strange visitor at the apartment was related to her sister-in-laws disappearance. AARIX DAMAR denies it, claiming he was just an old friend .They continue to argue and Aarix makes her take a vacation at her parents house to clean their heads. Third Week CELAR BERN is looking to buy Lana something nice to cheer her up about Suni. He runs into ZETERI DAMAR who is hesitant to be around him, but gives him advice before leaving in tears. CELAR returns home, giving LANA DAMAR her purse. She is happy until she discovers he has been hanging out with Zeteri and lectures him about staying away from the girl. Fourth Week ZETERI DAMAR is back from her little vacation home when AARIX DAMAR decides that it is time to consummate the marriage. The two have some awkward moments, but in the end have sex before Zeteri cries to herself in the shower afterwards! YORKIN DAMAR and LALI MUNROE are working on a scene in the new movie. He is Corat Damar interrogating Questa after she had kidnapped Cydja. Half way through they have a flash back to their first meeting and Yorkin experiences a memory transfer by accident by Lali. Bajor Plots Third Week SOLIS TARA VONDREHLE and SOLIS ZAYN VONDREHLE are finally married and go back to their home to be with each, allowing Tara to perform what she has learned and pay him back for his evening of passion days before. (March 20, 2398). LAUREN UNA and SOLIS TERIN are at the after party from the Solis-Vondrehle wedding and decide to make out in the closet. Getting hot and heavy, they’re interrupted by SOLIS POLREN. He tells the two to cool it and they can no longer be together without an adult. Getting home, TERIN gets angry with SOLIS CASSICA calling her out on her attitude. She yells at him and he pushes her before she hides into her room. Fourth Week SOLIS CASSICA wakes up in a grumpy mood after her argument with Terin. SOLIS POLREN comes out to chat with her and is shocked by the jealous behaviour she is emitting. SOLIS BRIN comes out, explaining to them that Terin is missing and not at Lauren’s as she just called to talk to him. SOLIS TERIN wakes up on the porch of the Solis-Vondrehle’s then makes a communication home. BRIN is there and picks up, more than worried and demands that he come home right away. Going to the station for counselling, CASSICA runs into SKARAH who is getting used to free life in the Federation. Despite being rough around the edges, he and Cassica make plans on having dinner. Going into the counselling session, CASSICA gets defensive with SILAS PANAGIOTAKIS who only tries to help her see she is not to blame. She prompts that she is damaged goods, jealous of her brothers relationship and defends Noah’s mental issues. After the session, CASSICA is upset and SKARAH tries to help her out by giving her some weed. Happy to indulge in the drug, Cassica and him get closer by making out! Deep Space Nine Plots First Week SILAS PANAGIOTAKIS steps up his plans with LAUREN UNA when he asks her about Winston. She explains the story to him, breaking down and wondering why her, as well as getting angry. Vulcan Plots Fourth Week TOREL DAMAR and SUNI DAMAR arrive to the planet and start what they can get citizenship or residency on the planet. They decide not to lie about it in hopes of having the most normal life as possible for their baby. #03 March, 2398 #03 March, 2398 #03 March, 2398